


Quality Time

by crystalblinks (orphan_account)



Series: Rogers-Wilson Shenanigans [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beyoncé References, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9004120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crystalblinks
Summary: Just Sam and Steve bonding with their kids.





	1. Steve

1.

“Pops!” Toni called out, flagging down her father. Steve had been running around the neighborhood all morning, trying to see how many miles he could run before breaking a sweat. He skidded to a halt, facing his youngest daughter. Her purple afro was pulled in different directions, and her messenger bag slung awkwardly across her body, but the thing that Steve focused on was the split lip and black eye. 

“What the hell happened?” He brought a hand up to her face, examining the bruising. 

“This kid didn’t like that I was flirting with his sister and decided to do something about it, he got his friends to corner me on my way home.” She wiped her lip with her sleeve, wincing at the contact. 

“Do I need to call down to the school?”

“No, he graduated last year.”

“A college kid hit you?”

“Believe me Pops, that kid is not going to college.”

“Who are his parents? Are they on the PTA?”

“I don’t need you to go down and talk to his parents or anything, I just...I want you to teach me to fight. Just some basics?” 

“You sure you don’t want to ask Sam?” 

Toni shook her head. “Dad’s a good fighter but like I’d ask him for help if I wanted to fly, you know how to fight, how to defend yourself. I want some of that good old Brooklyn fighting you know?” 

Steve looked at her and sighed, his shoulders sagging slightly. After Augusta had been born they’d decided not to teach the kids to fight or to pressure them into service, they wanted them to pick their own, hopefully nonviolent paths, but standing there looking at Toni he wished they’d thought about that choice more. “Go change and meet me in the basement.” Toni launched forward and hugged Steve. He held her for a long while, rubbing small circles on her back. He placed a kiss onto her forehead and she broke the hug, squeezing him once more before heading back home, her bag swinging across her body.

 

2.

He hears Augusta’s sobs before he sees her.  “You saw him doing what? Are you sure Steph because he would like never do that to me, he’s great!” Rounding the corner, he sees her wailing into her phone, makeup running down her face. Augusta was dressed in her winter cheerleading uniform, her hair flat ironed to perfection. “But Carly Jackson’s like not even smart, do you know her SAT score? It’s like an 840. Do you really think he’d cheat on me with her? Do you have any evidence? Receipts Steph! Pictures!” Augusta grunted, waving a mascara covered tissue in the air. “It’s whatever, look I’ll see you at school tomorrow. Bring the ice cream.” She hung up her phone and chucked it across the couch, before lurching across the sofa to make sure it was fine. 

“Jeremy again?” Steve asked sitting down next to his daughter. 

“Yeah, Steph just saw him making out with Carly Jackson at the mall and like I know he wouldn’t cheat on me but if Steph saw him then like it’s probably true.” 

“You wanna find out for sure?” She looked up at him, her face full of skepticism. “I’ve still got Shield contacts, we can track his phone and really find out if he’s cheating on you.”

“You would like do that for me?” Augusta looked up at him with unshed tears welling in her eyes. 

“Anything for my baby girl.” She squeaked and jumped up from her seat. 

“Okay I’m gonna go fix my face and grab like a charger and everything and then we can like hit the road.” She scurried off to her bedroom, leaving Steve to call Natasha and track Jeremy’s phone. He wasn’t glad that Augusta was being cheated on, any harm that came to his kids hurt him more than any physical wound, but it was an excuse to put the kid in his place.  

When Augusta returned they left for the car, passing Sam, Duke, James and Toni who were playing bullshit in the kitchen.  “Where are you headed?” Sam inquired after Steve kissed him lightly. 

“Stakeout.”

“Don’t forget snacks.” Sam set down his hand and grabbed a bag full of food, handing it to Augusta. “Enjoy! And don’t break any laws I wouldn’t.”

“You’d break most laws.” Toni muttered.

 

3.

Duke came of the football field looking like he’d seen war. Steve knew that the loss was hard on his son, judging by the way his big brown eyes welled with tears and his shoulders slumped.

“You did good Buddy.” Steve remarked, clapping his son on the back. 

“We lost.”

“You don't have to win to do good.”

“But Pops, I'm quarterback, it’s on me whether we win or lose.” Duke released his afro from the confines of his ponytail, courtesy of Augusta who dropped them off at the game. 

“Did you do your best?”

“Yeah.”

“Then you won. You may take some hits and some losses, but every time you go out there and do what you need to you’re a winner.”

“Really?”

“Really  from one team leader to another.”

“Thanks Pops.”

Steve lifted Duke onto his back and ruffled his hair. “Let's go get some ice cream.”

“Chocolate?” Duke asked a smile finally appearing on his face. 

“Of course. It's the flavor of champions.”

 

4.

Steve knew that James didn’t like baseball, he knew when he dragged him out of bed and to the game. He was just so lost when it came to James. He never talked to Steve about anything. It wasn’t as bad with Toni, but he always felt that he couldn’t connect with the twins, no matter how hard he tried.

After the game, James had slipped through his grasp, he hunted for the kid for what seemed like hours, when he saw him in the alleyway of a nearby restaurant. James was leaning against the brick wall smoking. His dreads, now a fading fuchsia were braided back keeping his hair out of his eyes. Steve approached him but James didn’t acknowledge his presence. 

“What is that?”

“A gift from Jeremy.” Steve was really going to murder that kid. 

“Smoking will hurt you, you don’t have super soldier serum in you to keep you healthy.” 

“Well who’s fault is that?” James took another drag from the blunt, refusing to look at Steve. “I get that you’re trying to bond with me and I know Dad put you up to it, but you can stop now.”

“Sam didn’t put me up to this, I- I wanted to spend some time with you. You’re my son and I love you.”

“Barely.” James spat.

“How are you not my son? I’ve been here for you since you were in Misty’s stomach, I wiped your ass and raised you, I love you... I- how am I not your father?” Steve was on the verge of tears, looking at James and wondering where it all went wrong. 

“I don’t know biology? You connect with Duke and Gus more than you ever have with me or-or with Toni! Biology matters!”

“You don’t think I don’t have a hard time connecting with Duke and Gus? With all of you kids? But I’m trying James, please just let me try. Let me try with you.”

He looked over at Steve for a long time, bright green eyes analysing his father’s. “You can start by never taking me to another baseball game.” James dropped the blunt and crushed it with the heel of his converse. “Maybe to the bookstore, something not so loud.” 

Steve placed a hand on James  shoulder. “Can do Son, can do.”

 

5.

It all started with Beyoncé. Steve had walked into the house after a run when he saw the kids and Sam dancing to music he couldn’t identify. Sam was swinging Duke around, while Toni coaxed James into dancing and Augusta filmed the entire thing on Snapchat.  “My Daddy Alabama, Momma Louisiana, you mix that negro with that creole make a Texas bama!” Steve sat down on the couch and watched as the kids jumped around, singing every word. Sam caught his eye and winked at him, still dancing.

“Is this Beyoncé?” 

“Yeah.” James commented off handedly, still awkwardly dancing, but starting to feel the beat. 

“What’s the song called?”

The kids rolled their eyes and Toni stopped to look at him. “It’s called Formation. Now Pops, shush this is  my part!” 

Everyone went back to dancing and singing. They all paused for a moment only to shout out, “When he fuck me good I take his ass to Red Lobster!”

Steve looked at Sam in shock but Sam just shrugged and kept on singing. Steve watched them dance throughout the entire album, even joining in for a little bit during Sorry. After the kids went back to their rooms, Steve went up to his husband who was strewn across the couch in exhaustion. “I love Bey, but that was one hell of a workout.”

“You have any more energy left?” Steve asked. Sam sat up, smiling at his husband. 

“Depends on the activity.”  

“It’s one I think you’ll like.” 

The next day for date night Steve decided to change their dinner plans. He refused to tell Sam where they were going, telling him countless times that it was a surprise. When Sam got there he fell out laughing, even wiping tears from his eyes. “I’m flattered.” He said in between laughs as they walked into the restaurant.

When they got home Augusta, James and Toni were sitting in the kitchen, laughing and talking while Toni applied more color to James dreads. Most of his dreads were covered in the pink dye, leaving only his roots their natural sable color. 

“Is Duke in bed?” Steve asked, arm wrapped around Sam’s waist.

“Yeah, he like just went to sleep.” 

“Where did you guys go?” Toni inquired, finishing the application. 

“We went to Red Lobster.” Steve replied before running up the stairs, leaving the kids to gape at Sam.

“He paid.” Sam remarked before following his husband’s lead and running up the stairs. Augusta looked at her siblings and gagged while Toni and James just shrugged, their room was right next to their parents, they'd been desensitized a long time ago. 


	2. Sam

1.

“Hey Dad?” Toni asked. She appeared right infront of him when he came home from work, her hair tied back and a smock covering most of her torso. “Can I dye your hair?”

He looked her up and down. “What color?”

“Any color, I’ve got blonde, blue, green, red, brown, purple and I even have some of James’s pink left in our room.” Toni shifted, half smiling at her father. 

“How long does it last?”

“The red is semi-permanent so like six weeks.”

Sam sighed and slung his bag onto the couch. “One red streak. One, and if it lasts any longer than six weeks I’m tossing all that color in the trash.”

Toni hugged her father and started pulling him towards the kitchen. She had everything set up on the table like she knew Sam was going to say yes. He shook his head slightly and sat down in one of the chairs. Toni draped a towel over his shoulders and faced him.

“How about we do 7 weeks? Just to be on the safe side.”

“Six weeks Toni and not a day more.”

 

2.

Duke barreled into the house, a piece of crumpled green paper in his hand, which he shoved into Sam’s. “Dad,” He paused for effect, “I need you to fly.”

“Why am I busting out the wings this week?”

“It’s career day and you’re falcon.”

“I’m a counselor.”

“But you’re also falcon.” Duke inisted, his afro flopping behind him. 

“Why am I busting out the wings Duke?”

His son frowned and glanced at the paper. “Kat’s dad is like an FBI agent who does really cool stuff, and I don’t want her to have to coolest parent because she’s mean and stole Liam’s chocolate which isn’t cool.”

“That is not cool.”

“So you’ll do it?”

“You sure you don’t want to ask Steve? He does all the meet and greet, flash a smile meetings.”

“Nah, Pops is really cool but he doesn’t have wings.”

 

3.

“Daddy? Are you ready?” Augusta asked peeking into her parents bedroom. 

“Uh, yeah almost.” Sam looked around the room. “Credit card, phone, keys.” He grabbed each item stuffing it into a bag at the foot of the bed. “Let’s go.”

She was out of her cheerleading uniform and in PINK sweats, her long hair pulled pack into a loose ponytail. “So our appointment is at 10 so we have time for like breakfast and everything.” 

Sam nodded and started down the stairs with her. Everyone else was in the kitchen, laughing and joking around while Duke and Steve made breakfast. “Morning!” Augusta called out, “What a great day to get a tattoo!” Sam shook his head at his daughter's antics, moving into the kitchen to grab his food. 

“Why tattoos?” Steve asked his brow furrowed in concern. Sam knew that his husband was against him taking Augusta to get one, despite the fact that he loved Sam’s tattoos. 

“Jealous?” Sam asked kissing his husband’s jaw.

“No, I just don’t understand why she needs a tattoo.”

“I’m exercising my rights as a legal adult.” Augusta declared. 

“You’ve been 18 for two days.” Toni remarked. Augusta stuck her tongue out at her sister.

“What are you getting?” James asked, pouring juice into his glass. 

“Little hearts with falcon wings.” Augusta replied. She’d picked out the design, and Sam really didn’t care what the design was, he was just honored that his daughter wanted to get matching tattoos with him. 

“Aww.” Toni cooed. 

“Dad, can I get a tattoo?” James asked.

“When you turn 18 of course.” Steve glared at his husband from across the table.

“If we’re getting tattoos, James we need to get matching ones.” Toni, said already plotting. 

“Why does everyone want tattoos?” Duke asked Steve, shaking his head.  

“I don’t know Buddy, I don’t know.”

 

4.

James adjusted his suit jacket, nervously. He’d been worrying about his appearance all night, if the jacket was too much, if the red t-shirt was too casual, if he should have gone with his converse instead of his combat boots. Sam placed a calming hand on his son’s shoulder. “You look good Jamie.” 

“Thanks.” He moved his hand up to push back his dreads, but moved it back down, so not to mess up the crown of braids that Toni had spent many hours teaching James and Sam to do in her absence. “You didn’t have to come tonight, it’s just an open mic.”

“Like I’d ever miss a chance to see you perform.” He nodded, ducking his head. Sam knew he’d wanted his siblings there, but the rest of the group was at Natasha’s yearly ‘Survival Course’ which included barbed wire, monkeys and lots of soreness. She only allowed two absences and James and Sam had taken those spots quickly, much to Toni’s chagrin. “And besides, someone needs to film this legendary performance by the best poet on this side of the Mississippi.” 

“Dad no!”

Sam laughed. “Do you think I’m playing? You best believe this is going on instagram, and the family website and you know Steve’ll put it on facebook so all the facebook mom’s will see it.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re proud of you. So damn proud of you.” 

James blushed and hugged his father, gripping him tightly. “Thank you.”

 

5.

Sam had been looking for Steve all morning. He wasn’t in the basement or downstairs, and he hadn’t been with Duke or Augusta. Sam made his way into James and Toni’s room. He would never understand why those two decided to share a room when they had enough rooms for everyone, he chalked it up to twin bonding and opened the door. They were sitting on their respective beds, talking and typing on their laptops. 

“Have you seen your Dad?” 

“I think he’s on the roof.” James supplied, offering him a warm smile. Sam had noticed that James and Steve had started getting along better, after the baseball game of all things, but he wasn’t going to judge a breakthrough when he got one. Sam nodded and left the room. He went through the window in his bedroom and spotted his husband. 

Steve was sitting on the roof, sketching something in his notebook. His eyes were glazed over, almost dissociative. “You know tomorrow’s our anniversary.” Steve said not looking up from his sketch. “Twenty years. That’s a long time.” 

“It is.” 

“Do you ever wish...that you did something else? With someone else?”

“God no. Do you ever wish that?”

“No, I just...twenty years is  long time to tie someone down for.”

“It’s hard to tie someone down when they’ve got wings.” Steve smiled up at Sam, his eyes not a cloudy as they were when Sam found him. “It’s been good Steve. It is good.”

Sam leaned in and kissed his husband, with the familiarity of all twenty years. “Just checking.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/saphireandbrokenglass


End file.
